User blog:Chikako the Meowstic/Meowstic's Life
This is a fan-fiction surrounding Meowstic and her friends at school, their houses, and other places in their world. I had a fan-fiction similar, but was dead after being inactive. (MassachusettsFan era.) Characters These are the characters of the show. NOTE that all characters are Japanese and the main characters ARE females. ALL characters are used from Diives, but inspiration FROM him. Students/Characters *Meowstic (Chikako) - Female - Attractive, Honest, Intelligent, Serious, Athletic, Lovable, Sweet - Japanese Character *Lurantis (Etsuko) - Female - Humble, Confident, Clever, Helpful, Hearty, Romantic, Playful, Attractive, Kind, Self-conscious - Japanese *Kirlia (Hakuro) - Female - Hyper, Cute, Attractive, Complex, Respectful, Intelligent, Sweet, Athletic - Japanese *Gaghiel (Mei) - Female - Cute, Attractive, Intelligent, Playful, Colorful, Decisive, Honorable - Japanese *Gothorita (Mizuki) - Female - Hyper, Helpful, Hearty, Attractive, Athletic, Hardworking, Balanced, Daring - Japanese *Mismagius (Natsuki) - Female - Crazy, Attractive, Humurous, Hearty, Energetic, Imaginative, Honest, Tasteful - Japanese *Braixen (Misaki) - Female - Kind, Defensive, Honest, Intelligent, Attractive, Curious, Sweet, Subtle, Mature, Serious - Japanese *Servine (Sayaka) - Female - Dirty, Tidy, Cute, Confident, Experimental, Complex, Incredible - Japanese *Serperior (Rina) - Female - Serious, Honest, Humble, Sweet, Subtle, Attractive, Casual, Patient, Peaceful - Japanese *Glaceon (Tsubame) - Female - Clever, Insane, Playful, Soft, Resposive, Popular - Japanese *Umbreon (Naoko) - Female - Playful, Crazy, Attractive, Alert, Colorful, Dirty - Japanese *Lopunny (Kyo) - Female - Adventerous, Aggressive, Attractive, Energetic, Courageous, Rowdy, Proud, Athletic, Brutal - Japanese *Lycanroc (Fuyuko) - Female - Artful, Attractive, Crazy, Gentle, Healthy, Sweet, Subtle - Japanese *Sneasel (Chouko) - Female - Aggressive, Rowdy, Brutal, Dirty, Artful, Attractive, Playful - Japanese *Banette (Aoi) - Female - Aggressive, Attractive, Generous, Sane, Tough, Strong - Japanese *Steenee (Masuyo) - Female - Artful, Attractive, Dirty, Energetic, Brutal, Athletic, Dreamy, Sensitive - Japanese *Smeargle (Kazue) - Female - Dirty, Crazy, Friendly, Hearty, Energetic, Athletic, Attractive - Japanese *Sylveon (Noriko) - Female - Cute, Attractive, Popular, Energetic, Athletic, Dirty, Objective, Friendly, Flexible - Japanese *Meloetta (Mika) - Female - Attractive, Cute, Athletic, Popular, Dirty, Secure, Gentle - Japanese *Gardevoir (Nanami) - Female - Cute, Artful, Pratical, Dirty, Attractive, Popular, Stoic - Japanese *Zangoose (Hayato) - Male - Aggressive, Open, Intelligent, Strong, Warm, Tough, Confident, Leader, Mature - Japanese *Blaziken (Minato) - Male - Intelligent, Strong, Brutal, Confident, Mature, Educated, Focused, Pure - Japanese *Seviper (Osamu) - Male - Aggressive, Dark, Brutal, Mature, Serious, Clean, Pratical - Japanese *Snivy (Shirou) - Male - Impressive, Intelligent, Energetic, Athletic, Aggressive, Modest, Peaceful - Japanese *Timburr (Nobuyuki) - Male - Aggressive, Intelligent, Passionate, Clever, Formal, Honest, Serious - Japanese *Scraggy (Minoru) - Male - Crazy, Brutal, Adventerous, Curious, Daring, Warm, Caring - Japanese *Raticate (Nobu) - Male - Perceptive, Neat, Mature, Honest, Subtle, Helpful, Serious, Deep - Japanese Teachers *Mr. Masaru (Stanler) Chemistry/Science *Ms. Megumi (Blissey) Nurse *Mr. Isamu (Raichu) Gym *Mr. Jun'ichi (Gengar) Algebra *Miss. Izumi (Delphox) Writing *Mr. Ichiro (Watchog) Principal *Mrs. Junko (Miltank) ELA *Miss. Mitsuko (Delcatty) Principal *Mr. Taro (Gumshoos) History *Ms. Chiyo (Wigglytuff) Chorus/Music *Mr. Arata (Staravia) Art *Mrs. Sakurako (Pikipek) Janitor *Mr. Shouhei (Sawsbuck) Doctor *Miss. Sora (Unfezant) Monitor *Ms. Tamiko (Azurill) Lab *Mr. Ryou (Helioptile) Inspector *Miss. Rio (Swellow) Guard *Mr. Ryuuunosuke (Hoothoot) Guard Assistant *Mr. Daisuke (Type: Null) English *Mr. Goro (Bunnelby) Firefighter *Mr. Kiyoshi (Regigigas) Librarian *Miss. Kimiko (Kecleon) Geography *Mrs. Yukiko (Happiny) Physic *Mr. Yuu (Aipom) Officer *Miss. Yoko (Chansey) Reading Ships (??? x ???) This is where you can ship characters from this fan-fiction. You must give me a reason of why and how would this cooperate with those 2 shipped together. that the characters are from count too, if you choose. Wait for ATLEAST 2 male characters to make ships. Alliances Meowstic, Lurantis, Kirlia, Gaghiel, Gothorita, Mismagius, Braixen - Fun Pokeschool Girls Glaceon, Umbreon, Lopunny, Lycanroc, Sneasel, Banette, Steenee, Sylveon, Meloetta, and Gardevoir - Nice Dirty Gals Zangoose, Blaziken, Snivy, and Timburr - Kids 2 Cool Episodes These are the episodes for this fan-fiction. Episode 1 has just started. Episode 1: For Gym's Sakes (At High School, Breakfast) Kyo: Hey, Chikako. Chikako: Hm? Kyo: I betcha we can attract some guys. Chikako: Ummm, why not? Well, I don't know what they'll like about us. Kyo: Promise me, they will! *munches* Chikako: Well, I do have a target. Kyo: Good... Miss. Rio: Remember to complete the index card. Kyo: Ummm, I think we all done that. Miss. Rio: Oh? Thanks for the info, Kyo. Shirou: I'll like to see the results. Trivia W.I.P Category:Blog posts Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Fanfiction